Le Meilleur Contraceptif
by MissK369
Summary: imaginons nos 2 docteurs dans un chambre, et un invité surprise. qu'est ce que ça peut donner  pour moi, juste une grosse marrade


_Toujours juste mon petit délire, que j'ai juste corrigé parce que j'avais remarqué qu'il n'était pas parfait (il ne l'est toujours pas, mais je trouve que c'est mieux, de toute façon, je n'arrive pas à faire mieux, en tout cas pour l'instant)._

_Les phrases en italique sont celles que je pourrais vous dire si j'était en face de vous, donc vous n'êtes pas obliger de les lire. C'est en sorte une partie de mon délire que de vous faire part de mes impressions._

* * *

><p>Une planète, la Terre.<p>

Un continent, l'Amérique.

Un pays, les Etats-Unis.

Un état, le New Jersey.

Une ville, Princeton-Plainsboro.

Une adresse, 221B.

Une maison avec une entrée, un salon, une cuisine, un couloir, une salle de bain, une chambre.

Une chambre, un lit, deux personnes.

Hein, deux personnes ?

Ah oui, deux personnes ! Lisa Cuddy et Gregory House. Oui oui, es deux dans le même lit. Ne me dîtes pas que cela vous étonne, tout le monde sait qu'un jour ou l'autre ils l'auraient fait, donc voilà.

Bon, je sais pas trop comment ils en sont arrivés là, tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que depuis le temps qu'ils se cherchent, et bah c'est pas trop tôt.

Le couple parfait, enfin presque. Parce qu'il ne faut quand même pas oublier qu'il s'agit de House et Cuddy. Deux abrutis qui se sont cherchés pendant vingt ans. Faut le faire quand même. C'est sûr qu'au début ce n'était pas gagné. Mais il faut bien avouer qu'entre un asocial et une fondue du travail, ce n'était pas évident pour les mettre ensemble.

Mais maintenant qu'ils le sont, ont ne va pas se plaindre.

Donc oui, Lisa Cuddy et Grégory House étaient dans le même lit, en train de faire vous savez quoi.

Tant d'années à se dévorer du regard, à travailler avec une putain de tension sexuelle qui flottait dans l'air. Et puis finalement, boum badaboum, le tour est joué.

Ils riaient, ils profitaient de cet instant.

Une voiture qui se gare. Un homme en costume qui sort. Une sonnerie qui retentit. Une porte qui s'ouvre.

Puis plus rien.

- House, je sais que tu es là !

En effet, House était bien là.

Mais qui est donc cet étranger qui s'invite chez lui ?

_Je vous laisse deviner._

Les deux tourtereaux s'arrêtèrent, ne bougèrent plus, ne respirèren plus.

- Vite, sous la couette !

_C'est sûr, c'est la meilleure cachette._

- Quoi ?

- Sous la couette, vite. C'est lui.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là.

- Qu'est ce que j'en sais ? J'suis médecin, pas mentaliste.

Lisa se mit sous la couette vite fait bien fait.

Wilson entra dans la chambre.

- House !

- Wilson !

Wilson remarqua la grosse bosse informe sous la couverture.

- Tu …

- Je ?

- Tu … Là ?

- Non, je … autre part qu'ici.

- Excuse, je …

- Oui, tu …

Wilson sortit de la chambre, puis la porte d'entrée claqua quelques secondes plus tard.

Lisa sortit de dessous la couverture, toute décoiffé, ou en tout cas plus qu'avant de se cacher.

- On a eu chaud.

- Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici ?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Non, c'est bon.

Elle se replaça sur lui. Ils reprirent leurs petites affaires tranquilou pépère.

Puis un bruit se fit entendre dans la maison. Mais les deux amants, trop occupés à s'amuser et à rire, une nouvelle fois, ne l'entendirent pas.

- Greg, arrête ça tout de suite. Ca me chatouille.

C'était une voix féminine que l'intrus qui venait de rentrer dans l'appartement reconnu tout de suite. Il s'approcha de la chambre de son ami et tourna la poignée pour entrer dans la chambre.

Ils n'avaient peut être pas entendu la porte de l'entrée se rouvrir, mais celle de la chambre, si.

- Wilson !

Le deux avaient crié, n'en croyant pas leurs yeux.

- Ne me dîtes pas que … vous deux ?

- Non non, on … séparément.

- …

- Quoi, fiston est choqué que papa et maman copulent c'est ça ?

- …

Les deux amants l'un sur l'autre regardaient Wilson. Il semblait désemparé.

- Je, je repars.

- Merci.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, la ferma. Les deux collègues, toujours dans leur lit, se mirent à rire de la situation. Puis la porte se rouvrit à nouveau.

- Wilson !

- Mes clefs. J'ai oublié mes clefs sur la commode. Voilà, c'est bon, j'ai mes clefs. Je pars. Voilà.

Il se tourna du mauvais sens et se trouva face au lit.

Il se reçu un oreiller sur la tête de la part de la seule femme présente dans la pièce.

- Wilson ! Dehors ! Maintenant !

L'homme déguerpit rapidement.

Les deux amants se séparèrent de leur étreinte. Ils se mirent à rire de la situation, une nouvelle fois encore.

- T'as la poigne avec Wilson.

- C'est plus simple qu'avec toi, je te promets.

- J'ai peur pour nos enfants, en tout cas si on en a.

- Oui, faudrait déjà s'assurer que Wilson ne vienne pas.

- C'est sûr.

Ils se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.

**En conclusion, le meilleur contraceptif est peut être Wison, tout compte fait.**

* * *

><p><em>Donc voilà, c'était mon petit délire. Et je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'avec ça, j'ai eu 7 reviews. Même si pour certains se n'est rien, pour moi c'est déjà pas mal.<em>

_Merci_


End file.
